The method of this invention relates to the construction of a color video display from an inherently white display. The white display is coupled with a color shutter apparatus which changes color. The color-changing apparatus filters light from the white display to produce a display in which one color component of the image is drawn first, then a second color component is drawn. This happens multiple times. The method of this invention can be used to superimpose three images each consisting of red, green, and blue components. By producing these images at a rate higher than the flicker fusion frequency, the viewer perceives a single, full-color image.